moeshafandomcom-20200215-history
Moesha Mitchell
Moesha Denise Mitchell was a character on the UPN series, "Moesha." The show aired from January 23, 1996 through May 14, 2001. She was portrayed by R&B singer, Brandy Norwood. Character Information Moesha Denise Mitchell was born in Los Angeles, California on January 30, 1981. Like many teens, Moesha's trying to find her place in life. At every turn, she and her friends and family experience new challenges, hilarious situations, and lots of drama associated with the pressures and demands of growing up in a confusing world. Friends One of Moesha's longest and closest friendships is with Kimberly Ann 'Kim' Parker (Countess Vaughn). Moesha and Kim have been best friends since preschool. When Moesha and Kim were in 3rd grade they played a practical joke on substitute teacher Mrs. Lecount, who ended up in the emergency room; it's unknown whether she died there or is still alive, although she was mentioned in one episode. Moesha and Kim went to different colleges but managed to stay connected. Moesha's other childhood friend is Hakeem Campbell (Lamont Bentley). Hakeem was also the Mitchells' frequent houseguest, especially at mealtimes. Moesha and Hakeem were very close and even developed a romantic relationship later on. Kim had wanted to date Hakeem since she met him but later when she reaches adulthood in college, she dates Michael (portrayed by Antwon Tanner). He is eventually killed in an oil-rig explosion after the last two episodes in season 2 on the spinoff series "The Parkers" in early 2001, before the beginning of season 3. Jo-Marie Payton portrayed his doting mother, Bernetta Campbell. Another friend, Niecy Jackson (Shar Jackson) is very bright. In the beginning of the series she is just like Kim, checking out every guy that walks by; she is also seen arguing with rival-turned-roommate Alicia (Alexis Fields) just like Moesha does when she and Moesha move into their college dorm. Niecy has also been very sexually active at times. Moesha's oldest friend is Andell Wilkerson (seasons 1-5, portrayed by Yvette Wilson) who owns "The Den," Moesha and friends' favorite hangout, and advises and helps them out. At the end of the fifth season, Andell closes The Den and opens up her own restaurant/bar, "Andell's." The Andell Wilkerson character was written out of the series for season 6 and Nicole Ann 'Nikki' Parker (Mo'nique Imes Jackson) (portrayed by Mo'nique Imes Jackson in the spinoff series "The Parkers") become ever loving and loyal best friends. Andell is replacing Nikki's 1st friend and neighbor, Desiree Littlejohn (Mari Morrow) in the second half of season 1 and all of seasons 2-5 in "The Parkers" who was written out of the series in the second half of season 1 and all of seasons 2-5. Relationships During the series Moesha's biggest love is Quinton 'Q' Brooks (portrayed by Fredro Starr). Moesha and Q were on/off throughout the series. Q was eventually written out of the show but later Moesha and Q became engaged until Q wanted to pawn Moesha's engagement ring, and when she refused to part with it, he got upset. Moesha then decided that she could do better than Q and broke up with him. The other guy Moesha fell for was longtime best friend Hakeem Campbell; they were on/off toward the series' end. When Moesha told Hakeem she broke up with Q, Hakeem was excited. Moesha and Hakeem continued to be a couple until the series' end. In the spin-off "The Parkers," it's revealed that they're no longer dating. Hakeem later dated Kim Parker's best friend, Stevie Van Lowe (portrayed by Jenna Von Oy) on "The Parkers." Family Parents *Frank Mitchell (father) *Marguerite Jennings-Mitchell (mother, deceased) *Deidra Moss 'Dee' Mitchell (stepmother) Siblings *Myles Mitchell (brother) *Dorian Long (paternal half brother from Barbara Lee) Relatives *Roosevelt Mitchell (paternal grandfather) *Ruth Jennings Mitchell (maternal grandmother) *Bernie Mitchell (paternal uncle; in a relationship with Andell Wilkerson) ---- friends Hakeem Kim Niecy Category:Female charcters Category:Main characters Category:Females